L' Artefact
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Quand l'équipe de John trouve un artefact ancien gare aux conséquences. C'est du slash, du mcshep et d'autres, cela devrait être chaud, vous êtes prévenu.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : L' artefact

**shash** : McShep, autres couples (surprises), threesome ou moresome.

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, sinon il y aurait une saison 6, 7, 8 etc...

**Saison** : 2 ou 3

**Résumé** : SGA-1 trouve un artefact, son activation aura de drôle de répercussions.

-----------

**prologue**

**---------**

Tout avait commencé comme une journée ordinaire, l'équipe première de sga avait passé la porte pour une autre exploration.

La planète était magnifique, imaginez des grands espaces à l'horizon, des lacs, bref juste la planète idéale pour s'établir pendant de longues vacances.

Comme souvent John était en tête de colonne suivi par un Rodney qui lisait des données sur son scanner , totalement hermétique à la beauté des lieux, suivaient Ronon et Teyla qui parlaient doucement, l'air décontracté mais contrairement à Rodney ils étaient sur leur qui vive, comme toujours.

**********

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche John sentit que Rodney s'était arrêté, tendu.

- Un problème McKay ?

- Le scanner s'affole, il y a un pic d'énergie à environ 1200 mètres sur notre droite répondit le scientifique en secouant sa main comme il le faisait toujours.

- Bon, allez les enfants, on va voir ça, Rodney avec moi, Teyla et Ronon en couverture, on y va.

L'équipe se mit en route avec son efficacité habituelle du à une longue expérience, ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'obélisque argentée, Rodney se mit a connecter ses instruments sous l'œil de ses partenaires qui observaient le scientifique et les entourages.

John adorait voir Rodney travailler, ses doigts dansant sur son pda, front plissé par la concentration, c'était une chose dont il ne se lassait pas, ça et la langue aiguisée de son ami, cela l'amusait toujours de voir à la vitesse ou Rodney pouvait dispenser des insultes.

**********

- Ah ! Ah ! dit le scientifique en exultant, je t'ai eu. Il se redressa et après un coup d'œil plein de fierté adressé à John il tapa un code sur son pda et l'obélisque prit vie et un tiroir s'ouvrit, libérant un artefact de conception ancienne, l'objet avait la taille d'un console de jeu style nintendo DS, Rodney tendit la main pour s'en saisir mais John lui agrippa le bras.

- Tu crois que c'est sans risque ? Demanda John plein d'inquiétude, après tout dans cette galaxie rien n'était à négliger.

Rodney lui lança son regard 'est ce que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile' et John relâcha son emprise, levant un sourcil en guise de pardon.

- Non l'artefact est inactif c'est l'obélisque qui émettait des signaux, d'ailleurs le fait de libérer l'artefact l'à vidé de son énergie.

- Tu sais à quoi ça sert ?

- Bien sur Capitaine je vais plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, à peine regardé et je sais absolument tout, dit Rodney en secouant sa tête.

- D'abord c'est Colonel je vais plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière pour toi et pardon, je deviens nerveux avec ces trucs, admis John avec un petit sourire en coin.

**********

Teyla et Ronon s'étaient rapprochés, Teyla secouait sa tête en souriant sereinement et Ronon grogna son amusement, ils étaient toujours amusés par les joutes verbales des deux terriens.

- On peut y aller maintenant demandant Ronon, le Sadétan avait la bougeotte décidément.

- Oui Conan, on va pouvoir y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec un artefact et mon labo répondit McKay avec son mordant habituel.

John se mit a rire et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Rodney, la serrant brièvement.

- Rodney, combien de fois j'ai dit de ne pas appeler Ronon Conan ?

- C'est pas grave Sheppard, depuis que j'ai vu le film je prend ça pour un compliment grogna Ronon en se rapprochant tout près de Rodney le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Rodney recula d'un pas, bras en avant, souriant, sachant pertinemment que Ronon n'était surement pas une menace, cela faisait parti de leur jeux.

**********

John et Teyla eurent un fou rire, Rodney s'empressa de mettre l'artefact dans une des poches de son sac à dos et rassembla vite ses affaires.

Après avoir vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié le groupe repartit vers la porte.

Rodney était content, voilà une mission comme il les aimait, sans risque avec en plus un artefact comme bonus, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de John qui le regarda en souriant. Lui aussi avait passé un bon moment, Rodney le savait.

* * *

Alors intrigué ? Un petit comm svp et si vous êtes sage vous pourrez lire la suite lol !!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

L'équipe était rentrée sans soucis sur Atlantis, après l'habituelle visite à Carson et le petit débriefing l'équipe avait été autorisé à aller se reposer.

Deux jours après John s'ennuyait, il avait fait la paperasse habituel, s'était entrainé avec Teyla, avait couru encore et encore avec Ronon.  
Il était assis dans le mess jouant plus que mangeant avec sa nourriture, Teyla et Ronon le rejoignirent.  
Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres quand un Rodney visiblement de mauvaise humeur vient vers eux.  
Il commença à manger en frappant sa fourchette agressivement sur son assiette.

************

- Hey Rodney, on se demandait ou tu étais passé, ça va ? dit John concerné.  
- Je sens que je vais devenir cinglé, stupide artéfact et idiots d'anciens.  
Ses équipiers le regardèrent fixement en cachant un sourire avec plus ou moins de succès.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, t'en ai pas venu à bout de cet artefact, tu me déçois dit John dans un éclat de rire.  
- Ouais c'est ça moquez vous bien de moi, c'est toujours pareil avec vous dit il en secouant les mains, les joues rosies par la colère.  
- Mais non Rodney, John te taquine affectueusement dit Teyla en frappant Sheppard de bon cœur.  
- Ouille ça fait mal répliqua John, se frotta le bras.  
- Bien fait dit Rodney en retournant à son plateau, mangeant tristement.

John se sentit mal d'un coup, il réfléchit et l'idée vint comme par magie.  
- Si tu veux je peux venir voir avec toi si c'est pas un problème d'initialisation.  
Rodney le regarda fixement, puis il sourit, de son sourire en coin qui plaisait tant à John.  
- Vraiment c'est, c'est une bonne idée dit il en déglutissant.

************

Il finit de manger avec plus d'entrain et ils se rendirent tous dans le labo. De la part de John cela n'était pas inhabituel il trainait souvent dans les labos juste pour le plaisir d'être avec Rodney, Teyla et Ronon c'était plus rare mais ils sentaient que Rodney était contrarié, donc avec logique ils épaulaient leur ami par habitude.

Il n'y avait que Radek, Simpson et Miko dans le labo, ils regardèrent l'équipe entrer avec étonnement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rodney, le labo va être envahi ?  
- Très drôle Radek, John vient juste voir s'il peut activer l'artéfact et ...au fait pourquoi vous êtes là vous dit Rodney en s'adressant à Ronon et Teyla.  
Teyla avec sa diplomatie habituelle et sans se vexer par la réaction de Rodney sourit.  
- Je viens tenir compagnie à Rodney et John dit elle en levant un sourcil. Comprenez je viens en support, c'était évident.  
Pour Ronon la réponse fut plus claire.  
- J'avais rien de mieux à faire grogna t' il, mais dans ces yeux on pouvait voir qu'il se faisait du soucis pour Rodney, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.

Radek haussa les épaules et s'approcha du groupe qui se tenait devant le poste de travail de Rodney.  
John posa sa main sur l'artefact relié au pda de Rodney, après quelques secondes on entendit un espèce de bourdonnement, une lumière chaude s'en échappa puis l'artefact se remit en sommeil.  
Le pda avait enregistré des données, Rodney s'assit et commença à lire sans se soucier des gens autour de lui.  
Il commença à marmonner dans son coin puis soupira.  
- Bon c'est officiel les anciens étaient cinglés. Et repartit vers sa lecture solitaire.

************

Au bout de quelques minutes John n'y tenant plus lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.  
- Tu veux partager ta découverte avec le reste de la classe ou quoi ?  
Rodney sursauta surprit et se retourna l'air hagard comme s'il avait oublié que le monde existait autour de lui.  
Les autres personnes dans la pièce rire de bon cœur, c'était bien Rodney tellement centré sur son travail qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.  
- Heu quoi .... Oui pardon, et bien je vais aller donner ça à Elisabeth dit il en montrant l'écran car c'est nébuleux, ça parle de rêves, d'envies, d'accomplissement, là il est marqué que le rêve apportera et dévoilera la vérité des sentiments.  
- Ok Rodney, tu nous tiens au courant, ça m'intrigue un peu dit John en lui souriant et n'oublie pas ce soir c'est soirée ciné avec l'équipe.  
- Heu ok, ok ... et au fait, merci euh Sheppard, merci Teyla, merci Ronon dit Rodney presque timidement.  
John lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, Teyla lui fit son salut athosien front contre front et Ronon lui donna un coup dans le dos puis ils quittèrent le labo.

Radek le regarda fixement quelques secondes avec un petit sourire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, tu as vraiment un bonne équipe c'est tout.  
- Je ... Je le sais bien.  
Radek lui aussi lui tapota l'épaule et retourna travaillé avec toujours ce petit sourire énigmatique.

Rodney haussa les épaules puis prit une clé usb, chargea les données pour les montrer à Elisabeth.  
Il retourna travailler sur ces projets et rejoignit ces co-équipiers pour la soirée cinéma.  
Courtoisie du Dédale il y avait maintenant un grand écran plat dans la chambre de John, il était loin le temps ou ils regardaient des films sur un ordi portable les uns serrés contre les autres mais par habitude ils finissaient toujours pas se retrouver toujours à plat ventre sur le lit de John, deux grands bols de pop corn entre les mains de Ronon et Rodney.

************

La soirée passa à une vitesse spectaculaire, Rodney épuisé avait finit pas s'endormir sur l'épaule de John. Ce dernier adorait quand Rodney se laissait aller, son corps chaud contre lui, le souffle régulier. C'était pour lui un moment béni ou il était heureux et relaxé, ces amis avec lui.  
Il se retourna doucement et surprit Ronon qui regardait Rodney, une espèce d'affection chaude dans le regard, John sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, le sentiment qu'il violait l'intimité du sadétan, voyant quelque chose de secret, précieux.

Il baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir que Ronon avait sa main à plat dans le dos de Rodney, doucement posée là comme une caresse, John ressentit une espèce de rage l'envahir, il respira un bon coup et se reprit, il n'avait aucun droit, aucun droit sur Rodney, aucun droit d'être jaloux, surtout de Ronon, mais il n'y pouvait rien et dans sa tête un mot s'imposa "Mien", c'était un sentiment viscéral, bestial, Rodney était sien.

Sur l'écran le générique de fin se déroula, il sentit que Teyla se mit à bouger, s'étira.  
Il entreprit de secouer doucement Rodney.  
- Hey Rodney, le film est finit, tu t'aies endormit.  
Rodney ouvrit ces yeux, regard vitreux, il secoua sa tête pour essayer de se réveiller et se recentrer.  
- Il était bien le film dit il la voix brumeuse de sommeil.  
- Super, copain répondit affectueusement John en lui tapotant le bras.  
Rodney se redressa et s'écrasa contre Ronon, dos contre poitrine, le sadétan le retint quelques secondes contre lui avant de le relâcher sous l'œil de John en colère qui serra les poings avant de se reprendre en respirant profondément.

lls se dirent bonne nuit, l'accolade que John donna à Rodney dura plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, toujours cette envie de le sentir contre lui, chaud.  
John se doucha et se glissa dans son lit, il s'endormit en réfléchissant, à Rodney, à ses propres sentiments, à Ronon qui était une nouvelle donne pour lui, passe la période Katie, Sam, là John ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait en compétition avec le sadétan.

************

Il était sous la douche, Rodney était à genoux entre ces jambes, les mains lui caressant les cuisses, John donnait des coups de rein, son sexe allait et venait dans la bouche de Rodney, le plaisir l'envahissait, il gémissait, balbutiait, son pénis tapait le fond de la gorge de Rodney, gorge relaxé pour le prendre en entier, il lui baisait la bouche, ses testicules resserrées près à éjaculer.  
- Oui vas y, comme ça Rodney, prends le plus fort, plus profond, ouiiiii encore. Oh bébé, laisses moi te baiser la bouche, ouvres grand, je vais, je vais, et John éjacula au plus profond de la bouche de Rodney, les jambes faibles, repu.  
Rodney avala son sperme en gémissant doucement et leva....

John se réveilla en sursaut mouillé de sperme, sa main piégée dans son caleçon, c'était un rêve, un satané drôle de rêve, il avait encore la main sur sa queue chaude et sensible à cause de sa masturbation involontaire, fatigué il s'effondra, fondu dans son matelas, incapable de bouger le souffle cours, il était bon pour un changement en règle, mais cela attendrait, Rodney, l'abandon sur son visage, ses gémissements, John se sentit redurcir et retira sa main, presque honteux.

Il se leva et après s'être lavé sommairement il retourna se coucher et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

A suivre !!!!

* * *

Vous avez aimé, vous en voulez plus, une petite comm et la suite au prochain épisode. Merci d'avance.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour les gentilles reviews, **isa** ma douce je t'embrasse et** My-Dr-Rodney-McKay **c'est calliende ici aussi !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

John s'était réveillé, un sourire au lèvre, souvenir tenace de son rêve, mais pourquoi se demandait il, pourquoi, d'accord il avait des sentiments pour Rodney, d'accord il voulait pouvoir le prendre et le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le scientifique en perde le souffle, il voulait le mordre dans le cou, au niveau du pouls, il rêvait d'insérer ces doigts au plus chaud de son intimité, le prendre jusqu'à en perdre le sens des réalités.

Il s'interrogeait, peut être qu'il s'apercevait que Rodney pouvait plaire et lui être ravi sous ses yeux, il craignait que Ronon fasse le premier pas.

*********************

Il s'étira, prit une douche rapide, changea les draps et s'habilla, il rejoint ses équipiers pour le petit déjeuner.

Rodney était déjà à leur table sirotant un café les yeux fermés, John s'assit doucement, surtout ne pas interrompre Rodney.

Le scientifique gémit d'aise en avalant le liquide chaud, John le regarda, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche et il voyait la gorge de Rodney palpiter au passage du café.

Il repensa à son rêve, déglutit et s'éclaircit la gorge, Rodney ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de John.

- Salut Sheppard, t'aies arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, tu semblais savourer ce moment.

- Oh oui, il était divin ce café, petit présent de Miko, du kona de première qualité.

Pfiouuu encore elle, lèche botte pensa Sheppard.

*********************

John s'apprêtait à répondre quand Ronon et Teyla les rejoignirent.

- Bien dormi messieurs.

- Salut Teyla, j'ai dormi comme un bébé dit Rodney qui repartit faire ses petits bruits sexy en sirotant son café.

- Hey Teyla, à part un rêve qui m'a réveillé, j'ai bien dormi. Et vous deux ça va.

Ronon grogna un oui puis fixa son regard sur Rodney, décidément c'était sa nouvelle fixette pensa John.

Teyla sourit, elle regarda Ronon et John circonspecte. Diable d'athosienne qui voyait toujours tout.

- Ça va bien, merci John alors c'est quoi le planning de la journée, Ronon et toi vous allez toujours sur le continent entrainer les nouveaux militaires.

- Exact Teyla, on va un peu se défouler.

- tu parles d'un défoulement, c'est juste pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs dit Rodney en réouvrant des yeux magnifiques et brillants.

- Tu nous connais trop bien copain dit John affectueusement, et vous vous faites quoi, attends ne dis rien, Rodney toi tu as rendez vous avec Elisabeth et un certain artéfact et toi Teyla c'est yoga avec les scientifiques, n'est ce pas ?

- Scientifiques, pfiuoo les botanistes et les archéologues, ben voyons dit Rodney d'un ton acerbe.

*********************

Les autres se mirent à rire, Rodney réduisaient les autres sciences à la portion congrue, c'était une source d'amusement.

- Rodney.... dit Teyla affectueusement. Et oui John, tu as bien deviné.

- Ça sert de faire les plannings hein ?

- Tu parles Sheppard, c'est Lorne qui les fait.

- Chut Rodney, tu dévoiles tous mes trucs.

Sheppard se mit à rire suivit par Teyla, Ronon se contentait de suivre la conversation en mangeant mais sans vraiment quitter des yeux Rodney.

Encore un coup pensa Sheppard, faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec lui, une sérieuse conversation.

*********************

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner dans un confortable silence puis chacun parti de son côté.

Rodney rejoignit ces collaborateurs et la journée s'égraina rapidement, entrecoupé par des demandes d'explications de ses subordonnés, par Radek qui avec prudence lui donnait à manger à heure régulière car Rodney oubliait souvent de se nourrir, un comble pour un hypoglycémique.

John et Ronon passèrent une journée agitée à former des jeunes gens nerveux, à croire que le sgc n'envoyait que des bébés soldats et Teyla donna ces cours de yoga, quelques cours de bâton, elle déjeuna avec Kate et Lizzie, un déjeuner entre filles comme disaient les terriennes.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur un des quais pour boire une bière avant d'aller manger, le début de soirée était calme et Atlantis magnifique.

Au mess ils furent rejoint par Carson, Radek et Lizzie, le diner fut agréable et animé. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, fatigués et heureux de leur journée.

*********************

Ronon était sur le dos, Rodney était sur lui, nu, le chevauchant, les mains liés dans le dos, un fin collier autour du cou, les tétons sertis par des pinces, en sueur les hommes prenaient du plaisir.

Rodney haletait la tête en arrière encouragé par Ronon.

- Vas y Rod, empales toi bien, bouges, là comme ça, vas y, cherches ton petit spot à l'intérieur de toi, comme ça, ne t'arrêtes pas, tu l'as sens, ma queue dure et chaude, rien que pour toi, mais ne viens pas encore, tu viendras avec moi, ouiiiiiiii encore chevauches, prends moi tout entier.

Rodney se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, à la limite de pleurer de frustration.

- Je dois jouir, laisses moi jouir, s'il te plait Ronon, je serais un bon garçon, s'il te plait.

- Tu jouiras quand je te dirais.

Ronon des deux mains écartas les fesses rondes de Rodney pour le prendre plus profondément, Rodney se mit à crier de plaisir.

- Ronnnnnnnnnnnnn s'il te plait, maintenant, s'il te...

Ronon s'empara du sexe de Rodney, il palpitait dans sa main, rouge avec des perles de sperme qui en faisaient luire le gland, il commença à le masturber en caressant son gland avec le pouce, plus fort, puis doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, à la limite de faire mal.

- Ronon... Ronon...s'il te plait, je veux jouir, laisses moi...

- Jouis !!!

Rodney se cabra, prenant plus profondément le sexe de Ronon et le serrant dans son intimité et il jouit, jouit, à en perdre connaissance....

Ronon se réveilla, il dormait nu et son sexe dressé semblait prêt à exploser, il le prit dans sa main et exécuta un mouvement de va et vient, en trois coups il éjacula, le nom de Rodney sur ses lèvres, il prit une serviette en papier de sa table de chevet, s'essuya et se rendormit en passant au scientifique, ses yeux bleus ravagés de désir fixés sur lui, il voulait ça et il l'aurait en vrai.

* * *

Ca vous a plut, vous voulez une suite, vous savez comment faire !

* * *


End file.
